Because of Her
by RedCloudWitch
Summary: I have everything I always wanted a handsome husband and a beautiful baby boy, but why am I here crying my eyes out. AstoriaxDracoxHer-mione fic. Read and Review


Read and Review please...

An AstoriaxDracoxHermione Fanfic:

Song: More like her by Miranda Lambert

"_Why did you hug me, Draco?"_

"_Because your crying."_

"_Why did you kiss me, Draco?"_

"_Because your beautiful."_

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes, Darling?"_

"_Why did you marry me?"_

"_Because I want to be with you."_

All those questions I asked. Not one answer was what I was waiting for. Now I know why...

I, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, have everything I always wanted. A handsome husband and a beautiful baby boy, yet for some reason here I am. Crying my eyes out in our bathroom in the middle of the night. Oh, how I wished I never realized it. Ignorance is bliss and now that I know the truth I can never look at my beloved the same way ever again.

Why did I have to wake up that faithful night. I should have continued sleeping but no I just had to admire my husband as he slept. I was about to stroke his hair but then I hear him say those unfamiliar words. Then I recognized them at once.

Her name.

I wish I had remained ignorant. Ignorant until- until...

_Until what? He admits it, like that would ever happen, _The voice in my head whispered menacingly.

I clutched my head as I tried to control my sobbing. I had to stop and get some sleep. Draco will be concerned if he wakes to find me in a horrible state.

But no, I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see my beloved with _her_. That- that wrench!

I cried harder. My sobs echoing the bathroom walls. I hadn't even bothered casting a Muffliato charm but Draco was a sound sleeper. He'd hardly hear me.

I wondered what would he say if he saw me like this. Knowing him, he would deny all my claims and comfort me like the husband he is. And being the gullible person I am, there woulds be no doubt that I'd believe him. But no matter how much he denies it. I see in his eyes a different story.

Every time he strokes my hair, he wishes it was hers.

Every time he touches my skin, he imagines hers.

Every time he kisses me, he remembers his kiss with her.

And every time he says he wants to be with me, it is nothing compared to his longing to have her.

I'll always be second place in his heart. The one he uses to forget what he really wants. A tool. No matter how hard he tries, everytime he sees me he only sees what she could have been.

Yes, I am beautiful, but her beauty easily overshadows mine.

Yes, he wanted to marry me. But only to forget her, which he never did.

I threw the tissues away and cleaned up.

I stared at the miserable creature in the mirror. I pitied her. Forcing herself to continue a facade that will only break her heart in the end. Forcing her own husband to love her when his heart already belong to someone else.

Pathetic.

The perfect word for her.

No wonder her husband dreams of someone else.

I turned my gaze away from the mirror. I've had enough. If I look at that horrid creature one more time, I'll probably go mental.

Taking a deep breath I headed back to our bedroom.

Everything was just the was I left it. Little Scorpius sleeping silently across from him his father also asleep in our bed.

I quietly went in and approached the fruit of Draco and my..._love_, I hesitated at the word. It was a lie and we both knew it.

I stared at the little angel. He was my everything now. The light in my dead life.

It was this time that I fully noticed how much he looks like his father. The same platinum hair and pointed chin and even though I can't see his eyes I know the grey shade he and his father share.

There was no trace of my beauty there, as it should be. Draco wouldn't want his baby boy tainted by the mother he shouldn't have had.

I kissed him softly on his curls of blond hair, then left to go for bed. But sleep was not on my mind.

Kneeling in front of my husband, I gently stroked his hair. He didn't stir just continued on sleeping. His features were calm and from his looks, it wasn't hard to believe I fell for him.

I thought about what he was dreaming. Probably her, I was sure of it. He never dreamed of me cause he already has me.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Draco, why won't you say you love me?"

_..Because of her..._

This time he stirred and for a moment and I thought he'd wake up but he only mumbled something before going back to sleep.

I heard her name again, escaping his lips.

"...Hermione..."

The End

Inspired by kaling's unpublished fanfic and the song More like her by Miranda Lambert. To be honest I actually felt sorry for Astoria when I reread this. No Flames please if your an Astoria fan.

Acknowledgments to my BFF kaling for letting me read her unpublished fanfic.

READANDREVIEW please....


End file.
